


Liberator live for ever! (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tune: Ode to Joy</p>
<p>Judith's English Version<br/>By Judith Proctor</p>
<p>Neil and Tanja's German Version<br/>And the German version by Neil Faulkner and Tanja Kinkel (well, the original song was in German.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberator live for ever! (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

When I sit and watch my telly,  
Pictures pass before my eyes,  
Little dinky spaceships flying,  
Through those alien backdrop skies. 

 

| Wenn ich vor der Glotze sitze,  
tauchen Bilder in mir auf  
kleine schräge Jäger flitzen  
in dem Weltraum runter, rauf. 

   
  
---|---  
CHORUS: 

Liberator live for ever!  
Take the best and leave the worse,  
All we wish can truly happen,  
In another universe.

 

| CHORUS: 

Liberator, Wunderraumschiff  
Zu den Sternen Freiheit bringt  
Ewig leben Blake und Avon,  
Vila stiehlt und Dayna singt!

   
  
Curly hair styles, men with sideburns,  
High-heeled boots and leather gear,  
Evening gowns observed in quarries,  
These are to my heart so dear. 

 

| Lockenköpfe, Backenbärte,  
Stöckelschuh und Lederkluft,  
Kleidung, die sich stets vermehrte,  
und nach der mein Herz so ruft. 

   
  
Orac, little lights a-blinking,  
Walls that wobble just a bit,  
Lots of smoke and big explosions,  
On a BBC budget. 

 

| Orac mit den Weihnachtslichtern,  
Wände, die man wackeln sieht,   
stets viel Rauch in Steinbruchtrichtern,  
wo die BBC hinzieht. 

   
  
Characters we know and love,  
In a fight to set men free,  
In the future bleak and hopeless,  
Humour blends with tragedy. 

 

| Charaktere, die wir lieben,  
in den Kampf um Freiheit ziehen,  
in der Zukunft, wo sich mischen  
Humor und Tragödien.


End file.
